List of Big Brother 1 Housemates (UK)
Amanda Amanda is a 26 year old paralegal. She described herself as being bubbly and optomistic, and stating she "enjoys the little things in life." She entered the house as she felt it was a once in a lifetime opportunity that she shouldn't pass up. While in the house, she was close friends with Housemate Steven. In the first week, she often clashed with Housemate Amy, but the two later became friends in the game. She was often seen as dumb and ditzy in the house, and often clashed with Housemates such as Donna and Carol. After she received four nominations, Amanda was nominated against Carol in the first week, but survived the eviction on Day 15. She narrowly escaped nominations in the second round, but found herself nominated against Amy in the third set of nominations. She was ultimately evicted over Amy on Day 29, receiving 54% of the public vote. She came in 8th place. Amy Amy is a 25 year old beauty queen. She described herself as attractive and flirtatious, and felt that her best asset was her body. She stated she wanted to become a Housemate so "the world could experience her personality." While in the house, she often clashed with the female Housemates, and was referred to as "catty" and "bitchy" by both those inside and outside of the house. Amy had a close friendship with Steven in the house as well Amanda, who Amy clashed with in the first week. Within the first few days, Amy had a rivalry with Housemate Carol, with the two often arguing back and forth. This resulted in Carol's nomination the first week, with Amy narrowly escaping nomination; Carol was evicted that week. Both Amanda and Amy had numerous arguments with Housemate Donna, which ultimately led to Amy and Amanda being nominated together in the third round of nomintions. Amy narrowly survived eviction that week, when Amanda was evicted with 54% of the public vote. Amy was nominated yet again in the sixth round of nominations, this time against her rival Donna. On Day 50, Amy was evicted from the House, receiving 77% of the public vote. She came in 5th place. Brady Brady is a 28 year old rugby player. Carol Carol is a 22 year old who is daughter of a governor. She described herself as opinionated and confrontational, and stated she became a Housemate to prove to herself that she could live on her own without the help of her parents. While in the house, she often clashed with Housemates such as Amanda and Donna, and had numerous verbal arguments with Amy in the first week. The string of arguments involving Carol led the other Housemates to label her as "catty" and "spoiled", which ultimately led to her nomination in the first week. On Day 15, Carol was evicted from the game after she received 78% of the public vote against Amanda. She came in 10th place. Dallas Dallas is a 28 year old farmer. Donna Donna is a 24 year old Accounting major. Janet Janet is a 42 year old mother of four. She is one of two African American Housemates. She has stated that she was not proud of some of the decisions she made in life, which ultimately led to her being displeased with her young adult life. She has cited this as her inspiration to become a Housemate, as she wanted something to be proud of other than her family. She was seen as a mother figure by the other Housemates, and often avoided confrontation. She was nominated against Brady in the second week, though everyone who nominated her made it clear that they wanted her to stay. She was evicted on Day 22, receiving 61% of the public vote against Brady. She came in 9th place. Jeffrey Jeffrey is a 33 year old lawyer. Keith Keith is a 26 year old matchmaker. He was one of two African American Housemates this season. He described himself as comical and fun, yet competitive and serious. He stated he wanted to become a Housemate to be famous. He often avoided drama in the game, and was often seen gossiping with the men. He was scolded by Big Brother twice in the game for possibly attempting to influence nominations, though he was not removed from the game. He was nominated in the fourth round of nominations against Brady, who had already survived one eviction. On Day 36, Keith was evicted from the house receiving 82% of the public vote. This was the highest amount of eviction votes received this season. He came in 7th place. Steven Steven is a 25 year old male model.